


Bedroom Gymnastics

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a PWP and you're expecting a summary? Hah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Gymnastics

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream last night and just _had_ to write it down. 
> 
> Beta: The wonderful, incomparable, Daydreamer. Thanks so much, my dear. 
> 
> Warning: It's slash, whaddya want?

## Bedroom Gymnastics

by Celestial Cat

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Shadowlands/4778/SentinelFanFicCorner.htm>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, no infringement, no money, just playing.

* * *

Bedroom Gymnastics  
by Celestial Cat 

They kissed. 

In the middle of the living room, Blair took Jim into his arms and devoured his neck, his ears, his face, leaving his lips for dessert. They were wound tightly together, Blair was so absorbed that he barely felt his clothes being removed. He hardly knew it when he ended lying on top of a Jim mattress with his shorts caught under his cheeks and Jim's hands kneading his ass, while his fingers invaded his crevice. 

"God. Uh. Hang on." Jim grunted, shifting. 

"Mn? What is it?" Blair nibbled Jim's chin. "Oh! Do that again." He wiggled. "Yeah. Use two." 

"My little kumquat." 

"Jim!" Blair bit him hard. 

"Ow! What?" Jim laughed. "Come on, Tarzan, the bed's softer." He shifted, rolling his fleshy blanket off. 

"Ah! Floor's cold!" Blair cried indignantly, jumping up. "Tag!" He laughed, smacking Jim on the arm and taking off toward the stairs, shorts still pushed down in the back. 

"Hey, your Doctor Dentin's needs fixin'!" Jim called, running after him and admiring the view. 

"Hah!" Blair wiggled his ass, taking the steps two at a time. He made a flying leap at the top, sliding across the bed sheets to bury his face in the pillows. 

Jim barreled after him, pouncing before he could move. He grabbed Blair's shorts, pulling them down and rolling him onto his back at the same time. Jim's mouth found its target as he wrapped Blair's strong legs around his own chest. 

"God!" Blair screamed, arching his back, shoulders braced on the mattress, his hands buried in Jim's short hair. "Do it, man! Yes!" He wiggled and squirmed. "More!" 

Jim sucked harder, one arm pressed firmly across Blair's stomach, the fingers of his other hand buried to the second knuckle in his ass. 

"Jiiimmm!" Blair howled, bucking and squeezing Jim's ribs. "Oh, God!" he panted. "Stop!" He shifted his knees and pushed. "Enough!" 

Jim sat back and Blair surged up, flipping over and burying his face in Jim's groin. "My turn!" he crowed, swallowing Jim's hard flesh in one gulp. 

Jim groaned, his blood on fire as he spread his legs and lifted up. The younger man kneeled before him, both arms wrapped around his waist, his tongue and lips working their magic on Jim's cock and balls. Jim's hands found Blair's ass again and he leaned forward, kneading in time to its enticing sway, two fingers finding the opening, then sliding in and out. 

"Jim," Blair gasped, spitting out his cock. "Oh, God. Do me, man." He struggled to sit up, coming up into the circle of Jim's arms. "Fuck me," he whispered, planting a brief kiss on Jim's lips, then he lay on his back, legs spread and knees bent. 

Jim gazed down at him, his eyes glowing. He licked salty sweat off his lips, watching the come hither twitch of Blair's hole and the sway of his cock as it timed his breathing. He moaned and lunged forward, capturing Blair's open mouth with his. Blair's legs wrapped themselves around him, his ass lifting as he tucked himself against Jim's stomach, his hands grasping broad shoulders. 

"Blair." Jim kissed lush lips and high cheekbones, his hips moving of their own volition, matching frantic movements of the hips beneath them. 

"Jim. Do it," Blair panted. "Can't wait." He moaned. "Please." 

"Shhshshhh," he soothed. "It's all right," he said, drawing back slightly. He waited until Blair had taken several deep breaths. He spread Blair's ass cheeks, aimed, and slid home to a chorus of twin moans. "I'm in," he whispered, chuckling. 

"No shit, man," Blair panted back. "Got your balls pressed against my ass, right where they belong." He grinned. "Will you move?" 

"Mn." Jim grinned, settling closer. " Dunno. Feels good right here." 

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow, cocking his head. 

Jim grunted as Blair tightened his muscles, squeezing his cock in its tight sheath. "Yeah," he breathed, and began to pump. 

"Ohhh, Jim!" Blair moaned, throwing his head back, and writhing in time to Jim's thrusts, while his fingers dug furrows in Jim's broad back. 

Jim fastened onto his exposed neck, sucking and nibbling. He felt Blair shift, and slid his hands down to cup his ass, lifting it so he could thrust harder, deeper, faster. His lips fastened onto a nipple, suckling in time to the slap of his balls against Blair's ass. 

"Ahhh," Blair moaned, lifting his legs higher, rubbing his cock against Jim's stomach. "Yeah. Yeah!" 

"Come on." Jim breathed in his face. "Come for me." He grunted with effort, sweat pouring off him. "Come, damnit!" 

Blair grabbed his ears, pulling him down and shoving his tongue into Jim's mouth, moving ever faster in their tight dance. He threw his head back, howling, and coming in long spurts that bathed them in sticky juices. 

Jim pumped steadily until Blair relaxed. "That's my boy," he panted, nipping at Blair's chin before shoving home twice more. He moaned, releasing his load into its new home before collapsing. 

After a few minutes, Jim stirred, shifting to slide his cock out. 

"No!" Blair grabbed him. 

"Blair...." 

"Just for a few minutes," he begged. "Feels good." 

"If you're not careful," Jim whispered, "you'll make me hard again." 

"Yeah?" Blair's face brightened. "Feels like you still are." He squirmed a bit, grinning at Jim's gasp. "Yep, he still wants more." 

"Umph! Trying to kill an old man?" he complained, grinning. 

"Never," Blair grinned back. 

"You'll get stiff," Jim warned, settling down with effort, a half hopeful gleam in his eye. 

"Mn." Blair ignored him. "So, you'll give me a body massage," he said nonchalantly, pulling Jim's head down to rest on his shoulder. 

"Any time," Jim breathed, wrapping his arms around sweaty shoulders. "Any time at all." 

They lay still, both moaning when Jim's softened cock slid from Blair's ass. 

"I should move," Jim mumbled 

"Um hm." Blair lowered his legs, wrapping his arms more tightly around Jim. 

"Need to clean up the spunk," he murmured, slipping to the side and snuggling closer. 

Blair slapped his back. "It's my spunk." 

Jim smiled into his shoulder. "Then you clean it up." 

Blair sighed contentedly. "Then you have to clean up yours." 

"Always," Jim whispered as they fell asleep. 

End 


End file.
